


Let's Start A New Tradition

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas Ficlets [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, christmas cuddles, new traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: There were lots of things Milan expected when he came to Edmonton. This was not one of them.





	Let's Start A New Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> I know you already got one, but this goes out to Megs. Maybe it'll inspire you for that thing you said you'd write!

When Milan signed with the Oilers he expected a lot of things, playing with Connor McDavid for one, maybe helping out a struggling team (though he had hopes for that one or he probably wouldn’t have signed the contract).  
What he didn't expect was that a year later he would wake up on Christmas morning sandwiched between his two boyfriends. Leon is part octopus and has firmly wrapped himself around Milan from the right, in a way that doesn't seem entirely comfortable. Connor is cuddled up to Milan’s other side, Milan’s arm wrapped around him. Milan knows he doesn't stand a chance to untangle himself from this, but it's not like he minds.

They had surprised Leon with his favourite German food the evening before, and neither of them would presume to get it right just the way his mom does, but Milan has tasted her cooking and he thinks they got pretty close. Either way, it made Leon happy and that's all that truly counts. The cooking had been Milan’s idea, while Connor had decided to get everyone the cosiest season appropriate sleep wear he could find to open as a first gift on Christmas Eve.  
“I thought of it because you said you open your gifts on Christmas Eve in Germany,” he had explained to Leon. “This way we have something to open tonight and then we can open the rest tomorrow morning.”  
Leon had looked surprised for a second but then a smile had spread over his face and Milan was pretty sure the had nailed it.  
“It can be our Christmas tradition,” Connor had added. “Kind of mixing German and Canadian Christmas.”  
“It should be.” Milan had nodded.  
“Then I guess we’re starting a new Christmas tradition,” Leon had said,a soft smile on his face.

On Milan’s left Connor stirs and slowly opens his eyes. He groans a little when he sees that it’s already light outside, and hides his face against Milan’s shoulder. Milan chuckles, and kisses the top of Connor’s head.  
“How is it day already?” Connor says sleepily. “It was literally just evening.”  
“I don’t think the world has turned any faster than it usually does while you slept,” Milan says.  
“It totally did. There’s no other way.”  
Their conversation is hushed, but it’s enough to wake Leon, who impossibly tightens his hold on Milan and seemingly tries to crawl inside his skin somehow, before he finally groans.  
“Ugh, schwätzt nicht so laut,” Leon grumbles. He tends to forget his English in the mornings.  
Milan finds it utterly endearing, even if he would never admit that out loud. He does allow himself a fond smile though, as he says, “Good morning to you, too.”  
Leon just lets out another groan and keeps his face hidden against Milan’s side. “Sleep!” Leon mumbles finally.  
“Good idea,” Connor says from Milan’s other side. “Very good idea.”  
They both fall back asleep almost immediately, and Milan lets out a soft sigh. It looks like he should just go back to sleep as well, they’re not going to get up any time soon now.  
He moves around until he finds a position that won’t give him a stiff neck, and that’s at least semi-comfortable, and then he closes his eyes to fall back asleep again.

Milan may not have expected to find two boyfriends in Edmonton, but as surprises go, it’s not the worst that could have happened.


End file.
